Inflammation is often induced by proinflammatory cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF), interleukin (IL)-1α, IL-1β, IL-6, platelet-activating factor (PAF), macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF), and other compounds. These proinflammatory cytokines are produced by several different cell types, most importantly immune cells (for example, monocytes, macrophages and neutrophils), but also non-immune cells such as fibroblasts, osteoblasts, smooth muscle cells, epithelial cells, and neurons. These proinflammatory cytokines contribute to various disorders during the early stages of an inflammatory cytokine cascade.
Inflammatory cytokine cascades contribute to deleterious characteristics, including inflammation and apoptosis, of numerous disorders. Included are disorders characterized by both localized and systemic reactions, including, without limitation, diseases involving the gastrointestinal tract and associated tissues (such as appendicitis, peptic, gastric and duodenal ulcers, peritonitis, pancreatitis, ulcerative, pseudomembranous, acute and ischemic colitis, diverticulitis, epiglottitis, achalasia, cholangitis, cholecystitis, coeliac disease, hepatitis, Crohn's disease, enteritis, and Whipple's disease); systemic or local inflammatory diseases and conditions (such as asthma, allergy, anaphylactic shock, immune complex disease, organ ischemia, reperfusion injury, organ necrosis, hay fever, sepsis, septicemia, endotoxic shock, cachexia, hyperpyrexia, eosinophilic granuloma, granulomatosis, and sarcoidosis); diseases involving the urogenital system and associated tissues (such as septic abortion, epididymitis, vaginitis, prostatitis, and urethritis); diseases involving the respiratory system and associated tissues (such as bronchitis, emphysema, rhinitis, cystic fibrosis, pneumonitis, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pneumoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, alvealitis, bronchiolitis, pharyngitis, pleurisy, and sinusitis); diseases arising from infection by various viruses (such as influenza, respiratory syncytial virus, HIV, hepatitis B virus, hepatitis C virus and herpes), bacteria (such as disseminated bacteremia, Dengue fever), fungi (such as candidiasis) and protozoal and multicellular parasites (such as malaria, filariasis, amebiasis, and hydatid cysts); dermatological diseases and conditions of the skin (such as burns, dermatitis, dermatomyositis, sunburn, urticaria warts, and wheals); diseases involving the cardiovascular system and associated tissues (such as vasulitis, angiitis, endocarditis, arteritis, atherosclerosis, thrombophlebitis, pericarditis, congestive heart failure, myocarditis, myocardial ischemia, periarteritis nodosa, and rheumatic fever); diseases involving the central or peripheral nervous system and associated tissues (such as Alzheimer's disease, meningitis, encephalitis, multiple sclerosis, cerebral infarction, cerebral embolism, Guillame-Barre syndrome, neuritis, neuralgia, spinal cord injury, paralysis, and uveitis); diseases of the bones, joints, muscles and connective tissues (such as the various arthritides and arthralgias, osteomyelitis, fasciitis, Paget's disease, gout, periodontal disease, rheumatoid arthritis, and synovitis); other autoimmune and inflammatory disorders (such as myasthenia gravis, thyroiditis, systemic lupus erythematosus, Goodpasture's syndrome, Behcets's syndrome, allograft rejection, graft-versus-host disease, Type I diabetes, ankylosing spondylitis, Berger's disease, Type I diabetes, ankylosing spondylitis, Berger's disease, and Retier's syndrome); as well as various cancers, tumors and proliferative disorders (such as Hodgkins disease); and, in any case the inflammatory or immune host response to any primary disease.
The early proinflammatory cytokines (e.g., TNF, IL-1, etc.) mediate inflammation, and induce the late release of high mobility group-1 (HMG1) (also known as HMG-1 and HMGB1), a protein that accumulates in serum and mediates delayed lethality and further induction of early proinflammatory cytokines.
HMGB1 was first identified as the founding member of a family of DNA-binding proteins termed high mobility group (HMG) that are critical for DNA structure and stability. It was identified nearly 40 years ago as a ubiquitously expressed nuclear protein that binds double-stranded DNA without sequence specificity.
HMGB1 binding bends DNA to promote formation and stability of nucleoprotein complexes that facilitate gene transcription of glucocorticoid receptors and RAG recombinase. The HMGB1 molecule has three domains: two DNA binding motifs termed HMGB A and HMGB B boxes, and an acidic carboxyl terminus. The two HMGB boxes are highly conserved 80 amino acid, L-shaped domains. HMGB boxes are also expressed in other transcription factors including the RNA polymerase I transcription factor human upstream-binding factor and lymphoid-specific factor.
Recent evidence has implicated HMGB1 as a cytokine mediator of delayed lethality in endotoxemia. That work demonstrated that bacterial endotoxin (lipopolysaccharide (LPS)) activates monocytes/macrophages to release HMGB1 as a late response to activation, resulting in elevated serum HMGB1 levels that are toxic. Antibodies against HMGB1 prevent lethality of endotoxin even when antibody administration is delayed until after the early cytokine response. Like other proinflammatory cytokines, HMGB1 is a potent activator of monocytes. Intratracheal application of HMGB1 causes acute lung injury, and anti-HMGB1 antibodies protect against endotoxin-induced lung edema. Serum HMGB1 levels are elevated in critically ill patients with sepsis or hemorrhagic shock, and levels are significantly higher in non-survivors as compared to survivors.
HMGB1 has also been implicated as a ligand for RAGE, a multi-ligand receptor of the immunoglobulin superfamily. RAGE is expressed on endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, monocytes, and nerves, and ligand interaction transduces signals through MAP kinase, P21 ras, and NF-κB. The delayed kinetics of HMGB1 appearance during endotoxemia makes it a potentially good therapeutic target, but little is known about the molecular basis of HMGB1 signaling and toxicity.
Therefore, it would be useful to identify characteristics of HMGB1 proinflammatory activity, particularly the active domain(s) responsible for this activity, and any inhibitory effects of other domains.